Poison and Wine
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: SongFic: Sam's done with Danny. She just goes on ranting when something happens that she wasn't expecting. Pretty cliche but, hey, whatever. Flames accepted! PLEASE listen to the song first!


**Oh. My. Goodness.**

**This song is so beautiful.**

**I love the Civil Wars.**

**I wish I had knew about them before _Safe and Sound_ came out but, hey, better late then never!**

**Sadly, though, I don't own this :(**

**I feel like the only person here on FanFiction who doesn't put those disclaimations at the beginning 'cause it's in my profile. Yeah...**

**Any who. Hope you like it :)**

**PLEASE, I am _begging_ you, LISTEN TO THE SONG FIRST! :D**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Poison and Wine<em>

Artist: _The Civil Wars_

* * *

><p>"Hey there, pretty lady," Danny said to some cheerleader that he had no chance with. It was like poison being injected in me. I closed my eyes tightly, clenched my fists so hard that if my nails weren't little stubs, I would draw blood, bit the inside of my lip, and tried to calm down. Why couldn't he see me like this. Why was he always chasing after girls he would never get?<p>

"Get a life," the random girl said, slamming her locker shut and walking away from Danny. Sure, Danny's become more confident in talking with girls that weren't me.

I opened my eyes to see him eyeing Paulina, the worst of them all. My arms started trembling. "Settle down, it's okay," my good friend, Tucker said, placing his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm done," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Wha-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm done with him. I'm done getting like this everytime he talks to a girl. I'm done with having the fake-out make-outs tasting like sweet, sweet wine and then also tasting like a bitter, bitter poison, knowing that this could never be real and happen. I'm done wanting him to chase after me when I melt down like this and spin me around and tell me that everything's gonna be alright. I'm done being bruised and healed at the same time with him. I-I'm...I'm done," I cried and began to walk away. I stopped in my tracks and murmured, "I don't love him any more." _But I always will, no matter what_, I thought, secretly.

I proceeded to walk when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped but didn't turn around; instead, I wiped my tears and just stood there, letting my hair fall in my face. "And what if _he_ does? What if he feels the same as you do? What if he just decided to give up on you because you were too good for him? Too good for any guy. What if he loves you and you just crushed his heart by saying you give up and don't love him any more?" I thought it was Tucker but why would Tucker's voice start to crack at the end?

I turned around to see Tucker nowhere in sight; actually, the whole _hallway_ deserted. It was just me and him. He had tears in his eyes and looked like he was about to break down sobbing. I tried to smile but just ended up hugging him and crying some more. He picked me up and held me tightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear.

He put me down and said, "I shouldn't have flirted with those other girls. I just thought I could fill the emptiness but nobody did. I'm _so_ sorry. I understand where you're coming from but _me_? I'm pathetic."

"No! You're not! I understand where you're coming from, too! Believe me, after I said, 'I don't love him any more,'"-Danny flinched as I said those words-"I thought immediately after, 'But I always will.'"

He gently wiped away a tear from my face and kept his hand on my cheek. I wiped a tear away from his face, too, but rested my hand on his shoulder. He other arm snaked its way around my waist as he pulled me closer. Inches-no, _centimeters_-apart, I could feel his cool, minty breath on my face. Finally, the gap was filled and this time, there was no poison, just wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Long? Short? Stupid? Cliche? What are your thoughts! :D<strong>

**Let me know in a review! I will accept flames :)**

**Okay. Hope you liked it though :) Just click that magical blue button and put some random stuff there and you'll make me smile :)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


End file.
